Hush A Vampire Love Story
by twidreams
Summary: A Vampire Love Story


***Hush Introduction*  
Okay, basically here is the summary, Elena is devasted when the love of her life dies in a tragic car accident, but what she does not know is that he has become a vampire and has changed his identity to protect her, because he is still in love with her. Elena moves in with her mother, in Mobile, Alabama, the exact town where Nate now lives. (I know it sounds kind of stupid how they end up in the same town but you will find out later how that happened) He avoids her at school and of course she does not recognize him due to his appearance and name change. Later in the story,something happens to Elena and Nate had to intervene to save her. Now that he has made himself visible to her, she will not let go when she senses that he's hiding something. She attempts to get closer to him but he pushes her away. He also has a little bit of competition later in the story. Will Elena be able to fall in love with him once again and accept his flaws? Will he allow her to love him? Will he ever learn to love himself as he loves her? DUN DUN DUN!  
**

to amplify the experience, i have made a playlist for this story-

.com/playlist/16688803339

song 98 - PLACEBO - RUNNING UP THAT HILL  
***Olivia's POV*  
*TWO YEARS AGO*.....**  
I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned but the ticking of the clock on the wall was seeming to amplify my restlessness.  
Instead, I sighed and rolled out of my bed, making sure to be quiet for Luke who was snoring quietly. There was something on my mind that seemed to be lodged into my conscieous. I felt horribly guilty, which was extremely unusual for me. I could watch someone get tested on and/or murderd without flinching, but this, this was different... wasn't it? Was this just because he was younger? Did I feel that I was robbing him of his innocence? I deliberated those theories as I made my way to the testing room, extremely grateful that the lights in the facillity were not automatic.  
It was a little over 2:00 am, and the last thing that I wanted to do was wake everyone for a ridiculous reason.  
I caught my reflection in a mirror on the wall then, and I smiled. I was utterly beautiful like always, my golden curls flowing down my back. My violet eyes glowing. I have been twenty years of age for thirty years now, and I was enjoying every minute of it.  
After one last glance, I padded down the long, white corridor and passed all of the rooms that held "experiments" and stopped once I got to his room. I entered the code and the iron door bleeped twice before opening conspicuously. I cringed at the noise, looked both ways for witnesses, and made my way inside.  
It was a tragic sight. The boy was probably in his mid or late teens; he was lying on his back on the metal table. His hands on both sides of his body. Third-degree burns on the right side; from his foot up to his neck, only licking at his handsome face. His eyes were closed and his wild burgendy-browninsh red hair was matted to his forehead, drenched with perspiration.  
A lump rose in my throat, an unusual experience for me. I stuck a thermometer in his mouth. Once it beeped, I checked it, 105 degrees. Gasping, I grabbed the tub of water used for sponge bathing and doused him with small amounts of it all over his body. He shivered, and coughed hoarsley from the tempeture change and then kept his coma-like state intact.  
Next, I unwrapped the bandages on his arm - stained with an unhealthy color of yellow - and replaced them with new ones. He had all signs of infection, so I injected his IV with oxacillin and morphine for pain. To prevent dehyrdration, I poured a glass of water into his mouth every few minutes, although it was useless. He was not generating enough output. I wonder.... I checked the urine bag on the side of his bed and saw that there was very little yellow liquid inside, but it was tinged with massive amounts of blood.  
Strangely enough, I started to tremble with worry as I rushed to the intercom, pushing the buzzer multiple times. "HELP! HELP! LUKE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I paced like a madwoman as I waited.  
He entered a few minutes later with just a pair of jeans on. His blonde hair was disheveled, his face was painted with bewilderment.  
"What's going on? Why are you up so early?" If I were still human, I would've blushed from embarrasment.  
"I went to check on him." I admitted with a sheepish grimace. "He's dying." I added. "He has a temperature of 105 and his kidneys have failed."  
Luke's eyebrows furrowed and he checked the boys pulse.  
"You know how to solve this problem, Liv. Just like the others." He looked at me expectantly as I blinked with confusion.  
"Change him, his family is changed as well. They could not stay human." He watched me frown. "At least he has made it this 's a good thing we found him."  
I froze, we did not find him. We stole him and his family from the scene of the accident for our experiments. I shuddered.  
"And make sure you put him under before biting him." Luke added. "I don't want to be able to hear anything while I'm sleeping."  
Then he left. I stood perfectly still, not trying to think about the agony he was about to endure. And by giving him morphine, I would just be pinning him down as he burned. Anyone would prefer to writhe and scream, but this boy would not even be able to do that. But he was dying, so technically I was saving his life. Technically.  
I swallowed and marched forward, ripping his blankets off of him before injecting him with a high dosage of morphine. Then I bit into his chest, so the venom would hit his heart sooner. My sharp teeth broke through the soft skin like butter. I got a strange pleasure from being "inside of his body". The ruby red blood welled from the bite and slithered down his chest like a snake.  
A few minutes passed, and I could already tell that he was feeling the pain. His eyelids fluttered and his mouth was twitching.  
The lump was back in my throat and I knew that I would not be able to take the sight, so I shredded a piece of his blanket off and wrapped it around his face like a long blindfold. Then I took his entire bedspread and covered up his body until there was no skin showing.  
_There_, I thought. But I knew what was under the cotton blanket. His arms were burning. His legs were burning. His face was burning. I knew this pain. It was the sharpest human memory that I had, and I could not bear to watch, but I could not bear to leave.  
Three days passed, and I had started to clear out all of the machines in his room. He would not need any of those things anymore. I keep injecting him with morphine, telling myself that he was not ready to wake up yet, but I was sure that I was the one not ready.  
Another day had passed and I had decided to see what he looked like. Hesitantly, I pinched the corner of the blanket before yanking the entire thing aside. His body was pale, healed,and perfect, as expected. Perfect abs, perfect pectorals, perfect muscles on his arms. But his muscles were not bulky. He was tall and lean, so his muscles were slightly wiry.  
The blindfold was still over his face. The moment of truth. I took a breath and ripped it off, gasping. Then the awe was quickly replaced with..... envy? I had never experienced this emotion in this body. Strange. I took a closer look at his mesmerizing was utterly perfect and _then some_. He had a stronge, masculine jaw and chin under a flawless set of heart shaped lips. His nose was perfect, the bridge and tip turned up just a wee bit. He had strong eyebrows as well, furrowed over a set of almond eyes (closed of course). Unbelieveably his hair was even beautiful, no longer wet-looking. It was a disarrayed burgendy red-brown on his head, sticking out this way and that way, but it looked fantastic!  
I just then noticed that I was subconsciously tapping my foot with jelousy. I was the most beautiful vampire, until now. i huffed but repressed it once I realized how childish I was acting.  
I wanted to see those eyes though... I rested a finger on his eyelid, outlined with a fringe of long, black, eyelashes. Then, as if I my wish came true, his eyes flashed open, exposing the most interesting and extraordinary color. An icy blue. I stood there in shock, not even thinking about how he should not be awake.  
A split second later, his long fingers were around my wrist and I was in the air. The panic emotion I should be feeling was absent for the moment. Then I gasped as I hit the tiled wall, taken aback.  
He was off the metal table, posed into a crouch on the floor. His teeth were bared and he hissed at me. The most beautiful, yet terrifying sound. His muscles were coiled to spring! To attack! I lunged at him. We did a dance for a few minutes. My aggressive moves being recanted by strategic ones.  
I decided to use my power, this was an emergency.I narrowed my eyes with concentration and outstretched my arms. I channeled the field forward, engulfing him in it.  
He froze, his beautiful eyes rolling into the back of his head. He collapsed onto the floor with a moan. I got up smugly. My power parlyzes the opponent.  
Right now, he is trapped in the darkness. Did this mean that I take back my maternal-like protective nature over this boy? I didn't think it was fair, it was instict for him to attack me.  
I decided that I would keep him confined and when he came to, then we would talk.  
I scooped him up into my arms, feeling awkward because of the strange position. The man is supposed to carry the woman, not the other way around. To add to the discomfort, he was also naked.  
I laughed as I carried him to a confined room,and walked quickly for two reasons. One: I did not want to be caught. Two: He was quite heavy, most newborns were.  
Then I laid him on the ground and retreived some of Luke's clothes. It was extremely stressful to sneak around in his bedroom. I dug into his dresser drawers grabbing a pair of boxers, a skin-fit black t-shirt, and a pair of dark jeans.  
Once I entered the confined room, I shut and locked the door so no one could see me struggling to put clothes on an unconscieous body. It was an unpleasant experience, although he did smell heavenly. I frowned to myself when I realized that this was not a maternal-instict at all, I was _attracted_ to him.  
I shook my head angrily and fetched him a large jug of animal blood and sat it in the corner of the room for when he awoke. Then I sat cross-legged in the corner of the room and waited. He woke up, but this time he wasn't so violent. He sat up and stared at me with a bewildered look, then recogniton.  
"Do _not_ do that again." His voice was magical as well, even though it was angry. I almost wished my heart was beating, so that it would flutter. He had no reason to attack me now, he knew what I was capable of, and no one would want to endure that, especially twice.  
"I promise." I said with a sweet smile. He did not seemed fazed by my kindness or even my beauty, and I didn't blame him. I knew what I had done, and so did he. He looked around the room and froze when he saw the jug of blood across the room, his pupils dilating a bit.  
"Go ahead." I proposed softly. He scooted over to the wall and held the jug in his hands. I couldn't believe I was trying to win him over with favors.  
"This is disgusting." He muttered before lifting it to his lips. I smiled again, watching his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he drained the jug.  
Then he dropped the empty jug beside him, before his face turned into a scowl once again.  
"Do you know what you are?" I asked.  
"It's a little obvious." He muttered dryly before getting to his feet and noticed his clothing for the first time. He looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowed, and then his jaw clenched appealingly.  
"Yes, I was the one who put clothes on you." I admitted. "I have not _only_ done bad things to you. I have done good things also. Like that... drink for you." I gestured to the empy jug beside him.  
He stared at me in disgust. "And you think that good deeds will outweigh turning me into a monster?" He growled.  
I frowned. "You're not a monster. Being a vampire has its advantages..... you get.....nice powers." I sounded extremely idiotic..  
"Just get out." He growled. To my surprise I was on my feet and I walked out of the room. but I didn't _want_ to be away from him.... Mind-control maybe? Then his muffled voice appeared on the other side of the door. "Actually, come back, I have some questions for you."  
Then I was back in the room. His arms were crossed and his face was brooding, deep in thought.  
God, he was amazing looking. His eyes bore into my face.  
"_What?_" He snapped.  
My eyes widened, he could read my mind as well. I guess to be able to control someones thoughts, you have to be able to read them. I put up a metaphorical wall in my head. No more embarrassing thoughts.  
"Where is my family?" He asked, his tone visicious.  
"They're in another room, they are vampires as well." His eyes bore into my face again. Then I led him to him to his parents room, and once I stopped, I scowled at him.  
He had controlled my mind again.  
In front of us was three beautiful red-haired vampires, his father, his mother, and his sister, I read. His mother gasped when she saw him and rushed over to hug him. "Oh, Nate!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his rigid posture. Then I heard the strangest sound, a surge of electricity, and "Nate" was on the floor again. The three of us stared at his mother in awe as she gaped at her shaking hands.  
"Electric fingers?" I said. "That's strange." I had trouble closing my big mouth.  
His mother glared at me as she kneeled down to her son. He came to for the second time today, quickly rising to his feet.  
"I'm sorry....." His mother apologized frantically. "I didn't know..."  
"It's fine." Nate placated her quickly so she would stop freaking out. I'm sure it hurt a lot worse than he was letting on. Why did he have to downplay it? It was weird for me to see such little self-interest.

"What now??!" His sister exclaimed. "We're stuck here forever!"

Nate turned his head to look at me, his eyes narrowing in deep concentration. I knew what he was doing, but it was too late. Next thing I knew, I led them to the back exit and they escaped.

*Elena's POV*  
*Two Years Later*  
_I rolled over in the grass again when I thought I felt an ant crawl up my arm. Then I was on my stomach and my long auburn hair was swirling in the grass. An army of ants decided to make my hair their home. I knotted my fingers in my hair and shook my head furiously, stiffiling a scream.  
After destroying the entire anthill with my sneaker, I settled beside him once again, attempting to get comfortable. To keep my mind off of the crowd of ants, I watched the breeze play in his hair, and listened to his steady breathing.  
With a gasp, I noticed a line of ants crawling up his handsome face, but he was still sound asleep, unaroused by it all. Then the ants ventured into his hair. He looked so peaceful that I almost didn't want to wake him, but I'm sure he would wake me if my head was coered in ants. I could've shaken him awake, but I wanted to try a different approach.  
So, I scooted closer to him, -despite the uncomfortable way the grass was scratching the back of my arms- and kissed his lips. He didn't stir, so I did it a second time, slower, and his lips stretched into a breathtaking grin. It made my heart stutter.  
He raised his arms over his head and stretched. "I didn't expect to fall asleep."  
I smiled . "You have ants in your hair."  
His eyebrows furrowed and he nonchalantly shook them out. If it were me I would've been freaking out. Then when he finished, he laid back in the grass and I rolled on top of him, picking out the last few.  
"Thank you." He murmured, inclining his neck to kiss my lips. My breathing came out haggard as I twisted my fingers through his hair, pressing myself to him. To my despair, we began to get pelted with rain.  
The entire atmosphere quickly changed. We rose to our feet and took off running down the grassy hill. The path to his house was much longer than I remembered, it stretched out, seemingly unreachable. I whirled around and he was gone. Then an earsplitting crash erupted. The whole scene changed once again. A raging fire in front of me. I stepped back, in horror. It spread quickly, igniting the foilage, leaving me trapped. I couldn't scream. I was utterly directionless.  
_

I woke up and let out a bloodcurdiling scream before burying my head into my pillow. I didn't expect my dad to come and check on me, he was used to the screaming. I have had that dream again. The one where Nate dies, and my whole future crumbles apart.  
He died in a car accident two years ago, but it still felt like yesterday.  
I pretended that nothing is wrong with me, but in reality, my headwas under a giant raincloud. When will it just wash me away?  
The next morning, I heard my father discussing me on the phone. I eavesdropped behind a wall. "Hey Sharon..." My father started, scratched the top of his black hair.  
"I'm really worried about Elena.... yes. It's been two years.....yes. No, it's not that bad. Maybe she just needs a change of atmosphere...... _exactly_. Well, I'll tell her right now to pack her bags."  
I froze in horror, they were going to make me move.


End file.
